Ibex Hunting Again
Back to 2010 Logs Nitrogear Slipstream Kick-Off Nitrogear is in the hangar after coming from the nearby armory. He's decked himself out in very much combat load last time - sans the shotgun and fully automatic rifle. He's got the gatling gun (to thin out the herd) and sniper rifle (to shoot 'bots) this time around - with plenty of ammo. Slipstream arrives in the hangar bay after getting the machine checked out as well as loading up on some energon cubes so the mission can last a bit longer. She also checked out a portable forcefield creator to keep things a bit safer should Autobots show up again. "Ah Nitrogear, glad to see you are raring to go." she states to him as she steps close, "Interesting selection there." Nitrogear grins and displays his loadout of weaponry. "Believe it or not, Comrade, I had more the first time we went out. I am only bringing two weapon systems this time so I may haul more metal per Lord Megatron's orders. How are you doing, Comrade?" Slipstream inclines her head, "That will make things easier in the long run." she states, then gesturing to follow her, "I'm doing fine, let's get a move on, I know exactly where the herd was as of a cycle ago." Nitrogear nods, "I thought so too, Comrade." He then transforms and proceeds to taxi to the runway. "Good looking out tracking the herd, Comrade. These iBex are easier cannon fodder when we know where they are." Nitrogear says with a laugh then proceeds down the runway and takes off. Slipstream transforms as follows you to the runway, "Agreed." she states, waiting for you to take off first, then following you up in the air. "We'll be heading to 7 2 23. It's not far from where we saw them last. But they certainly are slowly migrating to get more food." Nitrogear knows the route and leads the way towards the coordinates specified by Slipstream. He's in no hurry - Nitrogear is flying at a leisurely pace. "I am kind of surprised there is any food for them to eat given a herd that large, Comrade. It'll probably be ugly if they run out." Slipstream flies at your wing, like a true wing mate should. Only seekers would dare fly so close to each other, wing tips just inches apart. "I am as well to be honest, but they must be eating something to have such numbers. I'm just glad we can make use of them and help the planet as well. After all it wouldn't do for Megatron to be Emperor over a world that was dead of any animal life that he could make use of in some way." Nitrogear hmms, "I was curious as to why you thought of the planet the last time we hunted the iBex and that cannon-toting Autobot interfered, Comrade. It's starting to make a little more sense. The Empire would have nothing to rule over, and nothing to use for the cause." It sounds like Nitrogear understands a little bit. Flying so close to Slipstream doesn't make the Mech seeker nervous at all - they've done it hundreds of times before. "Scanners on full." Nitrogear picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Nitrogear rolls a 15! Slipstream pauses as she flies in silence next to you, her scanners going as well. The herd is visible on them once they are within range. "It's just natural to think about our world in that regard Nitrogear. I suppose it’s a bit of Goa's influence there, but still it is something that Megatron himself realizes needs to be dealt with so here we are hunting for more resources from the herd." Nitrogear pauses himself, thinking a bit on that. "Perhaps so, Comrade. Perhaps so. I see them too. I will wait at a 30 degree arc ahead of the herd. Strike from the rear and steer them straight towards my weapon fire." Nitrogear thinks that's a fairly good plan.. to get the herd to literally run right into the fire from his gatling gun. Slipstream replies to that, "Understood." she transforms to fly down a less noticeable profile as well as a closer to the ground to approach the herd. Once she is close enough she signals she's ready to go, then pulls out the machine she'll need first, waiting for the first animals to fall. She targets the herd and shoots at them, sending them scattering. Nitrogear flies ahead, waiting at his specified location. He watches the initial scatter of the iBex herd, and activates his gatling gun. Nitrogear begins to rev up the barrel of the weapon system, holding his fire until Slipstream can get the herd back together and corral them right towards him. "In position, Comrade." Slipstream follows along in a hover, just far enough off the ground that if the herd turns toward her she won't get trampled. She continues firing off into them, trying to herd them toward Nitrogear best she can. "Should be in range Nitrogear, fire at will." she radios to the mech. Nitrogear watches on the ground as Slipstream manages to steer the majority of the iBex herd towards his way. That's what Nitrogear was expecting. As Slipstream informs him that the herd is in range, he pulls the trigger. The sound of Nitrogear's gatling gun rings out as a hail of bullets shoot down at the herd, which is stampeding straight towards the kill zone. Nitrogear picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Nitrogear rolls a 3! Nitrogear picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Nitrogear rolls a 16! Slipstream expects the herd to shift as the gatling does its job mowing down a good number of the herd, she keeps shooting herself, giving them little choice that to flow away from herself as well as Nitrogear. "Use up all that ammo Nitrogear, we want as much resources as we can possible get off this herd." Nitrogear picks up the dicebag and takes out a D100 Nitrogear rolls a 63! With a mean-sounding buzz, Nitrogear continues to empty the belts of ammunition at the iBex herd. Nitrogear fires in bursts so he can keep the weapon from overheating too much. "Good work, Comrade. Keep them coming." Although the ground occasionally eats a bullet from the spray-and-pray, it is the iBex who are taking most of the heat. Slipstream shifts around as she hovers from one side of the herd to the other, keeping just behind them for awhile then moving off to the side to keep them from getting to far away from that gatling wielding mech. "Would be easier if we had a couple others out here. But so far so good." Though Nitrogear doesn't look up, he still responds to Slipstream. Would be nice indeed, Comrade. Do you have any company on your sensors?" Nitrogear sweeps that weapon from side to side in an effort to maximize the results of the mayhem he's causing on the ground and in the herd. "Any guess how many we have now, Comrade?" Nitrogear picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Nitrogear rolls a 2! Slipstream looks at her scanners, which is just full of the herd. "Negative Autobot contacts. Just the herd and us out here." then she pauses as she rises up to scan the herd for the body count. "Hmm I say give the gun a rest and let's get to processing. It'll give the herd time to calm down." Nitrogear sounds relieved. "That is good news, Comrade. This gun is really starting to overheat, I might have to replace the barrel. Nitrogear flies over towards you - and boy, that gun is REALLY hot by the look of the weapon. "I would have to have to replace it, Lord Megatron would likely have it out of my salary." Nitrogear sounds relieved. "That is good news, Comrade. This gun is really starting to overheat, I might have to replace the barrel." Nitrogear flies over towards you - and boy, that gun is REALLY hot by the look of the weapon. "I would hate to have to replace it, Lord Megatron would likely have it out of my salary." Slipstream sees the glow of the weapon and nods, "Keep tabs on that for next time you check that out, it would not do to ruin a perfectly good weapon because you were not paying attention to the barrel temperature." she slowly lowers down to the ground to the first ibex body. She sets up the machine then pulls out an energon cube. "I came prepared this time around." then she pulls out the forcefield creator and lets it warm up. Nitrogear transforms and nods, "Agreed, Comrade. Though I was firing it in bursts as instructed by the armorer and keeping close tabs on it, so I think it should be fine in a few clicks. With a tilt of his head, Nitrogear asks, "Prepared for what, Comrade?" Slipstream looks up from her crouched position, "Prepared for more of a haul as well as protection from possible snipers and even the herd itself." she states, moving over to the forcefield creator and tapping in a few commands for the size of the field then turning it on. The field flickers around us both in a dome shape. "There, just remember not to shoot off a weapon in here." Nitrogear looks up as the forcefield takes hold. "Ah, a forcefield. But snipers? I think they should fear us more then we should fear them. Especially with this!" Nitrogear pulls out the rifle he was using yesterday - the same one that drove the three Autobots away, followed by even more later. Nitrogear puts his rifle away. "But always good to be prepared while we both are working on our haul. I will load metals into my subspace while you concentrate on Energon like we did last cycle. Sound good to you, Comrade?" Slipstream moves back to the machine to disconnect it, "Sounds good to me, here's your first body to strip down." she tells you as she compacts the cube and puts it into her subspace, then withdraws an empty one as she moves to the next body not too far away. The forcefield is big in its circumference so as to allow both seekers to move within it as well as provide movement to another body. Nitrogear could have a very witty retort to your comment about stripping down the lifeless iBex body. But he keeps said comments to himself as he begins to take apart the first body, storing the usable metal plates in his subspace. Nitrogear is no mechanic.. but he has a few tools at his disposal. Slipstream hooks up the machine to the next body, then the cube is hooked up. Her wings shift behind her as she crouches by the body. "They have a unique elegance to them." she notes softly of the ibex. Nitrogear looks up at Slipstream's crouched form. "Elegance?" Nitrogear ponders that for a moment as he moves on to the next body, disconnecting it's metal plates as well and storing them. "Never thought of them like that, Comrade. An interesting perspective." Slipstream nods to the mech, disconnecting the machine once the cube is full then compacting the cube down to put in her subspace. "Aerodynamic, sleek, functional, elegant, and overall pleasing to the optic to look upon when they are motion. But then I guess that is Goa's impact on me again, seeing things differently than I have before, being open to viewing things from other ways of thinking." Nitrogear nods, "I am always interested to hear my fellow Comrades viewpoints. Maybe I can learn something new." Nitrogear smiles, even if Slipstream doesn't see him do so. Competing his current iBex, Nitrogear moves onto the next, starting it. Slipstream waits for you to come to the second body so she can move on to the third and fourth which are right next to each other. "Always good to learn new things and perspectives." she agrees, hooking up the machine to both bodies then withdrawing two empty cubes. "So how many of these do you think you can fit in your subspace Nitrogear?" Kick-Off has connected. Nitrogear shrugs, "Given my current equipment loadout, I estimate I can carry 90 to 100." Nitrogear looks over to you with a smile, "I am glad you think as so, Comrade." Quietly, he is also glad that Slipstream waited for him to catch up as he kneels down over the current body and begins dismantling it. Slipstream nods, "Excellent. We'll plan for 90 then and see where we stand." she states. Once Nitrogear moves again she shifts the forcefield then comes back to watch the two cubes fill. "I have had a lot of time to think about a lot of things Nitrogear." she assures him, wings shifting again. "Goa's berth has been empty long enough, it is time to allow another to have it." Kick-Off comes striding along, out on a walk it seems as he stops a short distance away, the gladiator observes those coming and going, and then turns his attention to Nitrogear and Slipstream Kick-Off walks across the Aluminum Hills with his spear. Seems someone else was out hunting as well. Striding alone he was making his way towards the other two, not realizing it yet as they were over the hill from him. Nitrogear nearly asks if you have space in your subspace for iBex parts as well, but is cut off by Slipstream's ascertain. Wow.. that hit him like quite a surprise. "I am glad you were able to come to such a conclusion, Comrade. What else have you been thinking about?" Nitrogear asks while continuing to dismantle iBex, body by body. He's not paying too close of attention to his scanners so he probably won't pick up on Kick-Off's signature. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 4! Nitrogear picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Nitrogear rolls a 9! Slipstream straightens, taking a moment to look her scanners over as she replies, "It was a logical decision to make. The nucleon severed my connection to him and there is no reason not to let another have that berth. It just sits there as if mocking me for him." her wings shift, stiffening behind her. "I was weak to allow myself to love that grounder. He was a smirking, annoying piece of scrap that lived to do nothing more than hide secrets from me.. from us all." she picks up the machine to hook up to the next bodies. "I think about many things, like I said." Finally cresting the hill, Kick Off pauses as he peers down at the two Decepticons. He stared at them, fingering his spear ponderously Nitrogear stands up and places his hand on your shoulder. "Sometimes you don't choose which Mech you fall in love with, Comrade. I think that anger is not the way you should deal with it." With a smile, Nitrogear squeezes your shoulder in assurance, then moves it away and kneels back down at the next iBex body to process. Slipstream shivers to the contact, then crouches down to hook up the next three bodies. "Oh I had a choice. I just made the wrong one. The separation forced upon me by that nucleon gave me another viewpoint. For once in my life I can look back at things in hindsight and see what a horrible mistake it was to spark merge with a grounder. Especially one that was so emotionally and mentally unstable." Nitrogear picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Nitrogear rolls a 10! Nitrogear just listens as Slipstream talks. He checks his scanner again - looks like the pair have company. "Looks like we have company, Comrade. Signature.. Decepticon." Nitrogear stands and looks straight up at the hill where Kick-Off is standing. With a whisper, Nitrogear replies to Slipstream, "We can talk later if you like, Comrade." Slipstream peers at her scanner at the mention of that, nodding, "Confirmed." She gets up once the machine is hooked up and draining the three bodies into three empty cubes, moving to grab the forcefield creator to move it. She clicks on her radio, "Planning to join us Kick-Off?" she inquires. Kick-Off is still a moment, then without a word he heads down the hill, sliding part ways to end up on his feet at the bottom now, making his way towards them. only then did the masked mech speak "Yes, I will." -may Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Nitrogear's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Kick-Off's Logs Category:Ibex TP